


Eyes Like the Sun

by scoswag



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi Friendship, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoswag/pseuds/scoswag
Summary: Soudam FF! Very minor sondam!"I'm not a man--""Finish that sentence. I dare you."It's set in 1960 and no one knows what will happen.TW: Abuse, Homophobia, and violence
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind & Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 24
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

# 

One enjoyed the small things in life. One lived life on the edge, What more can I say?

This introduction is not going to spoil anything about the book. But the book is set in 1960 so there may be a few things you may not understand and that's totally fine! I'm going to quickly tell you the story behind the member's nicknames and we can continue.

♥Nagito as Angel eyes- I choose this name for Nagito because I wanted something feminine and sweet. This just suits him in this story and I find it adorable.

♥Fuyuhiko as Full Meter- In this story, Fuyuhiko has a bad temper and gets angry easily. So Full meter is a way of making fun of his bad temper.

♥Nekomaru as Two story- You have to look up to talk to him. Like a house that's two stories. It's taller than one story and it's just a cute nickname to me.

♥Twogami as Valentine- The day of romance and also a day of being sad and alone. Fits Twogami in the story.

♥Hajime as Sunshine- It's kind of obvious.

♥Kazuichi as Bambi- I want Kazuichi eyes to stand out. Because his eyes are unique and Bambi also as sparkly cute eyes like Kazuichi so why not?

♥Gundham as Death row- I wanted something tough and also in this story, Gundham could give less of shit about the law and all his friends are surprised he hasn't been on Deathrow.

...

"Kazuichi Souda. You won't get off as easily next time if we see you doing other homosexual acts. Go get married to a young lady and have kids. It will wipe your mind off those homosexual acts," The officer said.

"Hah! I'd skin myself before I even touch a woman!"Kazuichi laughed and walked off. Kazuichi was an evil delinquent. Judged by society but he loved it. Kazuichi walked to a gay bar. One of the only ones in his town. He sat down at the bar waiting for his friend Nagito.

"Bambi! Nice to see you again, How you doing?" Twogami said and sat next to him.

"Twitchin' Almost got jailed by the Pig again," Kazuichi snickered. He doesn't fear the law anymore. He's been in jail a few times and almost got in jail lots of times. Not for anything illegal. Well, most of the time. He has sold drugs but besides the point. Kazuichi had always been in jail for homosexual acts.

"Sock it to Bambi to almost get jailed at least 30 times!" Twogami laughed at Kazuichi.

"Haha, very funny Valentine. Is Angel eyes performing tonight?"Kazuichi asked Twogami and he nodded. "Of course he is. It's his passion. I don't really get it. But the kids happy and who the fuck am I to destroy that, you dig?"

"I dig that. Pretty sure he does it for the kicks though. But I'm happy for him," Kazuichi took a shot of Smirnoff Vodka.

"Shut your trap, Angel is on," Twogami smiled and looked up at the stage. The whole bar looked up to the stage and lay there eyes on Nagito. He was a sight to be seen that's for damn sure. When Nagito first told Kazuichi what he did for a passion, Kazuichi found it off and weird. Nagito was never really into cars so it confused Kazuichi when Nagito said he was into Drag Races. Nagito never showed any interest in cars.

But then Nagito asked if Kazuichi wanted to come to see the Drag race and of course, Kazuichi said yes but then Kazuichi went to the Drag Race and it was nothing he thought it would be like. Bunch of men dressed in women's clothing and wearing makeup. It was odd. But it suited the little lad. He was very feminine and honestly, he looks beautiful.

Nagito walked down the stage with a gorgeous dress and a beautiful wig on. Most men were respectful but not all. Some whistled and were saying disgusting things but for god sakes, its a gay bar and all gay men are labelled as Fags and they are told they are sins. Why bring other men down? Help bring their self-confidence up for Jesus Christ.

Nagito finished up with a few other men who enjoyed Drag, Nagito changed out of his Drag outfit and came to Twogami and Kazuichi to have drinks, "You looked incredible Angel eyes," Twogami giggled.

"Thanks, Valentine, did Full meter see...?" Nagito said softly and Twogami shook his head, "No, don't worry. We'll keep your secret."

"Thank god, I don't want him to know I'm a "Fag" remember when you came out Bambi? Full meter almost told the Police?" Nagito was shaking.

"Yea yea how could I not? I almost busted his jaw and he almost busted mine," Kazuichi laughed and gave Nagito a shot of Smirnoff Vodka. "Speak of the devil..." Twogami rolled his eyes. Fuyuhiko, Nekomaru, and Hajime walked in.

"We knew we'd find you guys here," Hajime laughed and sit next to Twogami, who smiled and greeted Hajime , "Shots on me!" Hajime said and bought everyone shots.

"You're in a good mood Sunshine," Kazuichi said and took a shot. Nekomaru smirked, "Of course he is, we just kiped the store downtown with alcohol, we can get bumpsy tonight lads," He giggled and took a shot of Whiskey.

"You sure Two story? Do you remember what happened last time we all got bumpsy? We almost got caught by the Pig," Twogami said and everyone laughed.

"I remember jumping over a fence and almost breaking my legs!" Hajime said and giggled, "Anyways it's fine. That was fun anyways! Living life on the edge!"

"Yea! We'll drink at my place tonight!" Nekomaru said and everyone nodded, "You guys know where Death row went?" Nagito asked.

"He's getting divorced right now I'm pretty sure. He's at court right now. I'll ask if he can make it," Fuyuhiko said. "What happened?" Twogami asked and Fuyuhiko sighed.

"I think he's a homosexual."

this story is placed in the 1960s so there may be slang or lingo that you don't understand. And that's fine! Just ask me about it in the comments :) !! or if you're too shy just search it up. this was a bit short but i wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. the other chapters will be longer.

Also this story use to be a bts fic jajdkajdlnfs but i felt uncomfortable with shipping real people so i changed it into danganronpa! So if you recognize the story it will be from that old bts fic! Hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

"Homosexual? Really? But he married Sonia a few years ago. They've been off and on but he seemed like he really loved her," Hajime said, "Valentine, pass me a cancer stick."

Twogami gave Hajime a cigarette and Hajime lit and blew some smoke out, "Yea but I heard they haven't been on good terms for a while now," Nekomaru said and sighed. "Must be hard on Deathrow," Kazuichi said and sighed. Gundham came bursting through the door with the biggest grin on his face, "Guess who is a lone wolf now! This guy!" Gundham giggles.

"I'm sorry to hear man, here have a weed," Twogami said passing Gundham a cigarette, "Sorry to hear? Hell no! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me! I never truly loved her, I was just faking it to make my mother happy. Sonia's family is wealthy, you dig? Mama thought it would nice if I did something bitchin'," Gundham said and smoked the weed Twogami gave him.

"I dig but you didn't love her? She seemed into you," Nekomaru said and giggles. "I mean she was very nice but augh that women wouldn't shut her trap! Always nagging about how I don't work enough! Like why don't you get a job? Oh, wait! You can't because you're a woman," Gundham laughed and everyone joined in but Kazuichi and Nagito.

"Lay off Deathrow, women can get jobs if they want. It's cunts like you that stop them from getting jobs and people like you who make women get arranged marriages and to make them work at home in the kitchen," Kazuichi growled.

"Calm down Bambi, it's just a joke. But of course, you don't get it becas--"

"Lay off Full Meter!" Nagito yelled. Everyone in the group was silent. The rest of the bar was noisy but no one spoke a word after Nagito yelled. Nagito hated yelling. He hated violence. He wasn't the type to yell and him yelling took everyone off guard. Especially Fuyuhiko. "What did you say."

"I said Lay off you hag!" Nagito growled, "Woah Woah Angel Eyes it's okay. Full meter I get you don't like me being homosexual and all but just because I am doesn't mean I want women to work jobs. I want women to have the same rights because think of it. If women weren't here who would make kids? Who would cook your food and do the dishes? Oh, yea you would have to and all of us would probably be gay. How about you shut your trap and actually think," Kazuichi growled, he got up and left.

"See he gets so pissed," Fuyuhiko growled and smoked his weed. "I'll go get Bambi," Gundham said and got up. He ran after Kazuichi, "Bambi hold your horses!"

"What do you want Deathrow," Kazuichi growled, "You're upset. I can tell. Come I usually go to this place when my wife used to yell at me," Gundham smiled and Kazuichi just followed. "You're not a talking type huh Bambi. We've known each other for years but never were close," Gundham said smoking a weed with Kazuichi.

"Be flattered I'm even hanging out with a hood like you Deathrow," Kauzichi said and Gundham just giggled. "Charmed. I really am Bambi," Gundham smiled. Kazuichi and Gundham walked into a field of Carnations. "You remind me of the Carnations," Kazuichi smiled softly and sat down in the field.

"How and why?" Kazuichi said and sat beside Gundham. Gundham picked up a Carnation and squashed it in his grip. Kazuichi's eyes widened and looked at Gundham who was smiling, "A Carnation is a very delicate flower. It is also beautiful. Which just a touch the Carnation breaks, it just needs to be touched enough to wilt away. Like you. You just need your buttons pushed enough to get angry and walk off, you dig?" Gundham smiled.

"You said it was beautiful," Kazuichi said and ignored Gundham. Gundham grinned at Kazuichi, "That you are buttercup. A doll really," Gundham said and giggled.

"Charmed. You're a hunk and tight, What more could a woman ask for. Hope your next marriage goes well," Kazuichi laughed and Gundham nodded, "Hey Bambi."

"Yea?" Kazuichi said and Gundham put a Carnation behind his ear, "You have eyes like the sun. So bright and beaming. Someone could get trapped in them. Stare at them for hours. They shine so beautifully and they are such a lovely feature you have, doll," Gundham said. Kazuichi's ears turned red and he looked down, "You are showing a liking to me Deathrow?" Kazuichi said.

"Yes of course! I think we'll be great friends," Gundham said and Kazuichi coughed, that's one way of shotting Kazuichi down. "Y-Yes of course. I think we'll be great friends!" Kazuichi said and Gundham nodded in agreement, "Now that I'm divorced I have more time to myself!"

"Uhm, Deathrow. Full meter said you were Homosexual?" Kazuichi asked and Gundham looked confused, "Homosexual? Ain't nothing wrong with it but it just ain't me you dig? I always taught they were bad people and ruined the earth. I don't think that. You're homosexual, correct? But you ain't hurting a fly. You're tight Bambi" Gundham smiled and Kazuichi was pure red.

"Oh why thank you, Deathrow. We must be going now. It's late and Two Story's said he was going to throw a party," Kazuichi got up and Gundham followed, "Alright let's go!"

"Deathrow! Bambi! I thought you guys died or something," Nekomaru giggled and let them in. "Full meter and Sunshine had a drinking competition and passed out. Valentine and Angel eyes are just talking and drinking."

"Come on Bambi lets go grab a drink," Gundham smiled and got a drink from the table, "You're not a whiskey type of guy huh, Bambi?"

"Not at all. Too bitter for me. I enjoy Smirnoff Vodka," Kazuichi said and took a shot of Smirnoff Vodka. Before they both knew it they were like drunk girls in bathrooms. "Oh my god Deathrow...your so rich and have such a nice house," Kazuichi hiccuped. Gundham laughed and took another shot, "Look at you! Your eyes are so stunning and you're such a hunk!"

"We should take them home," Nagito said and laughed. Twogami nodded in agreement, "He still lives with his ex-wife. He said he needs help moving out, we could just let him rest here for a while," Nekomaru said. Everyone was just laughing and having a good time. But then the doorbell rang.

"Two Storys, are you expecting someone?" Fuyuhiko hiccuped, Fuyuhiko and Hajime had woken up around an hour before. "No. Not that I'm aware of..." Nekomaruopened the door and to everyone's surprise, it was Sonia. "Sonia," Nekomaru frowned. "Nekomaru," She replied quickly, "Where is Gundham?"

"Why do you want to know?" Nekomaru asked, Sonia just hummed in response. "Sonia I'm going to have to kindly ask you to Flake off. Your like aren't around here." Sonia frowned. "And what is my like Nekomaru Nidai?"

"Annoying skank," Nekomaru said. Sonia's mouth opened into an O shape and she frowned. "Where is he Gundham?"

"Oi! It's the skank!" Gundham laughed and Kazuichi laughed along, "Gundham. Come home," Soina walked in, uninvited.

"Home? Hell no! I'm not your husband any more skag!" Gundham laughed and Kazuichi took another shot.

"Sonia. Flake off," Twogami said and frowned. Sonia ignored what Twogami said and proceeded to ask Gundham to come home, "Gundham. Doll please...we can fix this. We need each other!"

"No. No, we don't Sonia," Taehyung said and got up. He looked Sonia in the eyes and continued, "Sonia. You're better than this! You can't realize I'm not good for you! I never loved you! You need to go find someone who will love you and respect you! Because I don't want to do any of that. I tried liking you! I forced myself to act happy when I truly wasn't! I know we talked about kids but I just...can't Sonia. We can't fix something that is oh so broken and that cannot be amended or fixed. I don't love you and you need to realize that. I'm not your husband anymore," Gundham frowned and Sonia's eyes widened. She ran out of the door, crying.

"Wasn't that a little...tough Deathrow? Like yes, you should tell her but...that was a little much..." Kazuichi said and Gundham sat down, "She had to know the truth, Bambi. That I truly don't love her. Can you guys help me collect my stuff tomorrow?" Gundham asked and all the guys nodded.

"What time? I have to go to work at the gas station with Valentine tomorrow," Hajime said and Twogami nodded.

"Around 4, I need to go find a new job. Got fired at the other one for not attending work," Gundham giggled. Strange man Gundham Tanaka was, Kazuichi thought to himself. Is violent but soft on the inside. He tries to appear tough but is just a little giggly puppy. Kazuichi would describe Gundham as a lion on the outside but a puppy that's been kicked too many times in the inside. Gundham was a sweet person but had much to learn about the real world.

Gundham was strong, smart, a hunk, and he had it all. A nice house, a lovely wife, a high paying job, a nice Ford Thunderbird. But Gundhams life went spiralling. He lost his nice house, lost is not so lovely wife, lost his high paying job and lost his car. But he seemed happy. Like he was finally free and could do everything he ever wanted to do in his life. He was...happy. And everyone was happy for him but why wasn't Kazuichi? If Kazuichi was in Gundhams place he'd be so upset that he lost everything. But why wasn't Gundham? Strange man. Strange man indeed.

i hope everyone catches all the Outsiders references :)) btw please remember this story is set in the 1960s! Things were very different back then!


	3. Chapter 3

#  Chapter 3

"That's all the junk, I mean stuff, Deathrow," Twogami said and Gundham rolled his eyes, "Very funny Valentine, keep that comical attitude up and your head will be in my hands," Gundham said and walked off. Twogami shivered and Kazuichi giggled softly, "Oh shut your trap Bambi," Twogami rolled his eyes and Kazuichi hugged Twogami. "I'm sorry don't flip your wig old man," Kazuichi said and Twogami giggled.

Gundham looked at his new house and smiled, "Deathrow...are you sure this is what you want? You know people will look down on you for leaving her, right?" Nekomaru frowned and Gundham looked at him. "Two stories. This feels right. I feel free...happy. Isn't that what you want me to be?" Gundham asked. "Y-Yes! I'm just worried about your futu--"

"I'm happy and you should be happy for me. I can do stuff I've always wanted. I can find someone who I actually truly love. I can move on and find meaning in life. Isn't that what you want me to do?" Gundham said and Nekomaru was speechless but just nodded. Gundham smiled softly and walked into his house. "Thank you all for the help today. I can't thank you enough. Drinks on me tonight!"

"No way!" Fuyuhiko said and pats Gundham's back. "Can you even handle your alcohol old man," Kazuichi said and Gundham raised an eyebrow. "You challenging me Bambi?" Gundham said and giggled, "I'm always up for a good challenge. You are on," Gundham and Kazuichi shook the hands of each other. "God they're going to get drunk again and I'm going to have to bring them both home," Twogami rolled his eyes and Nekomaru laughed.

Everyone went to the bar, it was noisy and there was a bar fight going on. "What's going on?" Kazuichi asked Gundham. "Basically the guy cheated on his wife with this woman and then found out the woman was not a woman at all. She was actually a he, so not only is the woman upset her husband cheated but also with a man," Gundham said and Kazuichi sighed, "Being with a man isn't wrong..." Kazuichi said under his breathe. "What was that Bambi?"

"Oh uh, nothing don't worry. Let's drink old man," Kazuichi giggled and sat down. They began to drink. Kazuichi was a bit dizzy but wasn't going to lose. Gundham didn't really mind losing or winning. Kazuichi liked that about Gundham. He doesn't really care if he wins and succeeds or loses and fails. Gundham said, "I can't always be a winner, I'm human! So I win and lose. It's healthy and good to lose. It leaves room for growth and development", he was famous for being encouraging and having a good attitude towards anything.

"Bambi I've always wanted to ask you this, but always thought you'd shoot me down if I asked," Gundham said and Kazuichi was confused, "What's wrong death row?" Kazuichi asked and smiled.

Suddenly a romantic song came on and Gundham smiled, "Bambi, may I have this dance?" Gundham asked and Kazuichi's ears turned bright red. He was hesitant to speak but a small 'yes' came out of his mouth and that was enough reinsurance for Gundham to take Kazuichi's hand and to take him onto the dance floor.

Gundham put one of his hands around Kazuichi's waist and the other intertwining with Kazuichi's. Kazuichi's other hand was on Gundham's shoulder they were dancing to 'Portrait of My Love' by Matt Monroe which was playing on a cassette in the bar. Many people were around them. It was hard to see the two men dancing together. "You may be a doll Deathrow but You aren't much of a dancer," Kazuichi giggled. "Oh, you're one to talk Bambi. A drag you truly are. Ruining the mood," Gundham said and they both smiled. The whole scenery is gorgeous. No bar fights. People who are in love dancing and talking. Love all around.

"Deathrow...this may be cheesy but this lovely," Kazuichi smiled and Gundham was to busy doing the shimmy to realize what Kazuichi said. Kazuichi giggled and joined Gundham. "They look like they're having a good time," Hajime said to Fuyuhiko and Fuyuhiko just scoffed. "What's wrong Two meter?" Hajime asked.

"Don't you think it's odd Sunshine. Two men having a gas together?" Fuyuhiko asked Hajime. "No. Not at all. They're good friends Full meter. We should be happy they ain't doing anything illegal and dumb," Hajime smiled softly and Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, "Let me reword that Sunshine. Don't you think it's odd, Two men having a gas together and one of them is homosexual."

"Two meter...I know you think it's weird and so do I. But I'm trying to learn to accept it. I know our parents taught us it was wrong but why is it Two meter? Tell me why it's wrong," Hajime said to Fuyuhiko and his eyes widened, "Are you bonkers! It's u-unnatural!" Fuyuhiko stuttered being confused why Hajime wasn't on his side. "But it ain't unnatural Two meter...I think you're just uptight. Bambi ain't hurting anyone. Why would he hit on Deathrow when he knows Deathrow is into women? He isn't like that," Hajime said. "Whatever Sunshine. It's just...weird!" Fuyuhiko growled. "Full meter can I tell you something?" Hajime asked and Fuyuhiko sighed, "Lay it on me sunshine."

"Love gives us hope that change is possible. We live a life where fear controls us, the government controls us. But we also live in a world where the person we love controls us," Hajime said and stopped for a few seconds. Thinking of what words to say and which would not fit what message he was trying to portray, "We live through times when hate and fear seem stronger. We rise and fall, and light from dying embers remembrances that hope and love last longer.

Hajime felt a heavy feeling in his chest that he couldn't explain but he continued, "What I'm basically trying to say is, I dont think people like us have any right to judge them since we aren't a very good example to soicety. Do you go outside and get yelled at by people you don't know for no reason?" Hajime said and Fuyuhiko was about to answer but Hajime stopped him, "No. The answer is No Fuyuhiko." Fuyuhiko was little taken off guard that Hajime said Fuyuhiko and not the nickname. "You don't go outside and get yelled at. Just like how your rights aren't taken away because of the person you love. Just like how you can get married without being looked down upon. Like how you can love and not be looked down upon. Homosexuals can't do that Fuyuhiko. They can't live their lives to the fullest with confidence because it's people like you that make them afraid and scared to be themselves. They are killed and executed for being themselves. So tell me Fuyuhiko. Tell me dead to my face. What is wrong with gay people. Because it sure as hell ain't because it's unnatural."

Fuyuhiko stuttered trying to take all of what Hajime just said in but before he could even collect himself Hajime just frowned, "Exactly. You can't," Hajime got up and walked off.

"Deathrow where are you taking me?" Kazuichi asked as Gundham was holding his hand and walking up a hill, "Hurry or we'll be late!" Gundham said and Kazuichi was confused. "Late for what!" Kazuichi said and Gundham let go of his hand and ran up the hill," Deathrow what's going o--" Kazuichi paused and looked at the sky. It was the sun setting. Gundhamwanted to see the sunset with Kazuichi?

"D-Deathrow you wanted to watch the sunset...with me?" Kazuichi asked and Gundham smiled. "Yes!" Gundham said and pulled Kazuichi down onto the grass. "It's beautiful isn't it!" Gundham giggled.

"Y-Yes but....why me? You're closer to Full meter and Nekomaru..." Kazuichi was confused still and Gundham put an arm around Kazuichi's neck. "Because I thought you'd be the type of person to enjoy sunsets. Full meter and Two story's don't enjoy stuff like this but you seem like the type of person who would," Gundham smiled and Kazuichi smiled back. They both enjoyed the sunset together.


	4. Chapter 4

#  Chapter 4 

"Yea! He went off on me! Like what the fuck!" Fuyuhiko complained to Nekomaru. Fuyuhiko was still upset at Hajime for going off on him the other night. He didn't understand what Hajime's problem was. Hajime used to always agree with what Fuyuhiko said. They had similar opinions on everything. It's a thing they bonded over and appreciated about each other.

"Hm, you think Sunshines, a homosexual?" Nekomaru asked, and Fuyuhiko shot his head towards Nekomaru, facing him. "Maybe! But let's hope not! It's gross!" Fuyuhiko said.

"What's gross?" Twogami asked. Nekomaru and Fuyuhiko faced Twogami, and he looked confused, "Can you answer my question, please?" Twogami asked again, and Fuyuhiko sighed. "It's nothing...Valentine. Don't worry. Have you seen Deathrow and Bambi at all?" Fuyuhiko asked, and Twogami shook his head. "No, actually, I came here to ask you, fellows, the same question..."

"Hey, have you all seen Bambi! His favourite tune is playing, and...why the long faces?" Nagito asked, and everyone looked at him. "Nothing, Angel eyes. We don't know where Bambi is," Nekomaru said. "What about Sunshine?"

"No, we haven't seen Sunshine either, Angel eyes."

"What about me?" Kazuichi walked in with Gundham. "Where were you guys?" Nagito asked, and Kazuichi smiled, "Deathrow and I were actually--"

"We were playing cards with TeruTeru! Y'know, skipper!" Gundham interrupted Kazuichi. Kazuichi was caught off guard, but Gundham kept going, "We got a little drunk, and couldn't find you guys and TeruTeru asked if we wanted to play, so y' know we couldn't shot the guy down, and played a couple of rounds with him, you dig?" Gundham said, and everyone nodded their heads.

"Who won!" Twogami asked, and Gundham looked at Kazuichi, who was already staring at him. "Oh, um...Bambi did! He is good for a youngster," Gundham giggled, and Kazuichi played along, "I'm only 2 years younger than you!"Kazuichi giggled, "But I got to admit when you pulled out that ace, I was super impressed!" Kazuichi and Gundham laughed together like it was no big deal to play cards with your buddy. But, Fuyuhiko made it a big deal.

"Nothing homosexual, right?" Fuyuhiko asked. "Of course not Two meters. They're just friends! Right?" Nekomaru said, and Gundham who was facing, Kazuichi turned to face Fuyuhiko, "Is it because Bambi is homosexual?" Gundham started, but Kazuichi interrupted by hitting Gundham's arm. Kazuichi mouthed, 'not so loud'. Yes, the guys knew about Kazuichi being homosexual, but if others found out they'd report Kazuichi to the head police and have him executed if they didn't feel safe near Kazuichi. "Oh, yea, sorry, Bambi. Like I was saying, just because he is, doesn't mean everything he does includes homosexual activity. Lay off Full meter."

"Whatever. Have you two seen Sunshine. He ran off without a word," Fuyuhiko said, and both Kazuichi and Gundham shook their heads. "No, we haven't seen Sunshine. Why?" Kazuichi asked, and Nagito sighed, "No ones heard from Sunshine for 3 hours now. We're starting to get worried," Nagito said, and Kazuichi frowned, "Y'all think he's in trouble?" Gundham said, and Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.

"Who cares?" Fuyuhiko said, and Kazuichi frowned, "Aren't you and Sunshine best friends? "Y'all have known each other for a long time now?" Kazuichi said, and Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "I thought I knew the guy. Turns out, I think he's hiding stuff from me?" Fuyuhiko said. "What kind of stuff?" Twogami asked, and Fuyuhiko frowned, "Homosexual stuff."

"Why do you say?" Nagito asked. "I said some shit 'bout homosexuals that made Sunshine upset. He stormed off, but before he did, he gave me a huge lecture," Fuyuhiko said. "You think Sunshine is homosexual?" Twogami asked, and Fuyuhiko shrugged, "Probably."

"Did you know anything about this Bambi?" Nekomaru asked, and everyone stared at Kazuichi. "No...Sunshine never talked to me about being homosexual..." Kazuichi said truthfully because Hajime truly never did talk about anything homosexual or hinted it in any way.

"You sure? Or you just covering for him so we don't find out?" Fuyuhiko said like he was interrogating Kazuichi because it sure did sound and feel like that. "Are you saying that I'm lying Full meter?" Kazuichi said and frowned. "I don't know Bambi you've done shady things in the pas---"

"Enough Full meter! Lay off!" Gundham said, and frowned, "What's up with you, and being rude to homosexuals? You obsessed with them or something?" Gundham said, and the gang laughed to the remark, but Fuyuhiko was upset. 

"No, because it's wrong and unnatural!" Fuyuhiko said, and Kazuichi frowned, he was tearing up a bit, but he couldn't cry because that makes him less of a man than he already is. But that's what his father always told him.

"It's in the bible! Homosexuals are freaks and weird! It's what god wouldn't have wanted! We are taught that its wrong! God would never approve of homosexuals! It's a sin! They're going to go to hell, and it's going to be all there faults!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

The gang was silent. No one said a word until everyone heard a little sniffle, and everyone turned and saw Kazuichi with tears falling down his face, "Is that what you think of me Full meter...A freak...weird?" Kazuichi sniffed, and more tears fell down his face.

"Bambi! I forgot you were..." Fuyuhiko frowned and didn't dare to finish his sentence. "I...I should go...since I'm not welcomed here heh..." Kazuichi sniffed. He got up and left. 

Gundham also got up and growled, "Nice going Full meter. Can't keep your god damn mouth shut can you. You just had to talk about how homosexuals are sins in front of our friend who is homosexual if you didn't know! Get it through your head Full meter!" Gundham growled and went looking for Kazuichi.

"I...I..." Fuyuhiko stuttered, and frowned."V-Valentine! You got to understand it was just in the moment and I..."

"Oh, I understand plenty Full meter. Homosexuals are a sin and are disgusting. How the fuck do you think that made Bambi feel! The poor thing already has enough people telling him it's a sin and wrong. As his friend, the least you could do is support him." Twogami said and walked off. Nagito and Nekomaru left right after Twogami, and Fuyuhiko sat at the bar alone.

"Fuck," he said to himself.

Kazuichi sniffled and sat in an alleyway. Crying into his knees as he thought about what Fuyuhiko said. "Homosexuals are sins! Disgusting and freaks!" Kazuichi remembered Fuyuhiko saying. 

Was he disgusting? What made Fuyuhiko hate him so much? Was it the way he dressed? Or his face? Or was it just because he was homosexual? Kazuichi sighed and was trying to fight back the tears. Kazuichi's father found out himself. Kazuichi was walking back with his ex-friend now. Kazuichi would describe him and his ex-friend as friends with benefits. His ex-friend was Kazuichi's first kiss. Kazuichi wasn't thinking straight the day his father found out.

Kauzichi and his ex-friend were walking home together. They usually did this and just talked on the way back, but again Kazuichi wasn't thinking that day, and the ex-friend kissed Kazuichi right in front of Kazuichi's house.

Kazuichi thought nothing of it since here he lived was a very lonely avenue, and not many people were home since they worked around this time. But Kazuichi had forgotten that today his father was coming back from a business trip. Kazuichi didn't expect him to be home so early, but there his father was. Standing outside the door looking at Kazuichi with disgust, and from then on History was made.

Kazuichi hates thinking of what his father did and would do to him. Horrid things that will never go away. Things that left scars, and bruises. 

Left Kazuichi scared and terrified of people finding out that he was homosexual. Just because he loved men. This is what he gets for loving men. Bruises, marks, scars, etc. Just for loving men. What was Kazuichi in this world? He was first a boy, now a man, but that's what Kazuichi thinks he is. To others, Kazuichi isn't a man. Sin is all he is. Homosexuals aren't men. There horrid things that have cursed this earth.

More tears fell down Kazuichi's face, and he couldn't bare it anymore. His own 'friend' thinks he's a mistake. Who next? His best friend Nagito? Will the gang also turn there backs on Kazuichi? 

Kazuichi was going to break down. Like a car on fire. First, it starts as a perfect car, but when gasoline is poured it is sticky, and it would be hard to get out. Then light a match, and set it on fire, and everything slowly but surely starts to fall apart. Piece by piece then nothing, but ashes are left. 

"Bambi?" A voice came from outside the alleyway, and Kazuichi looked up to see who it was. He couldn't see since everything was blurry from crying so hard. "W-Who is it?" Kazuichi squeaked, and the person sat down next to him, "It's me, Deathrow...I'm so sorry about what Full meter said to you..." Gundham frowned and patted Kazuichi trying to comfort him in the best way he could.

"It's fine. I'm used to this stuff from Full meter. I just don't know why It's affected me now...just...the stuff he said reminded me a lot of my dad," Kazuichi frowned and put his face on his knees.

"Your dad is homophobic, huh?" Gundham asked, and Kazuichi nodded, "Always preaching how homosexuality is a sin and how this wasn't what God wanted. Its just...I've heard it all. All the bull shit stereotypes. All the homophobic remarks and slurs. Abuse and pain. I've seen and heard it all. But no one has the guts to stand up to it. Or even support it. No one has the guts to tell me that it'll be okay. That they support and care about me. It's always homosexual this, and homosexual that. I'm so sick and tired of it. I just want to be...normal. Why can't I just be normal Deathrow..." Kazuichi frowned, and more tears formed in his eyes. Tears fell down Kazuichi's face and onto the ground. 

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Don't you dare ever say you aren't normal? You're amazing and wonderful Bambi. Sure I don't know the pain and abuse you've gone through. I don't know you that well. But I can tell from the times we've interacted that you're an amazing person. You're so sweet and genuinely want the best for people. If love and support are what you want Bambi then consider it done! I'm here for you. You're loved, Bambi. You're normal, and I won't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. I may have not been here for the shit and abuse you've gone through, but I'll be here for shit you're going to go through," Gundham held Kazuichi's hands.

Kazuichi sniffed and started crying. He jumped onto Gundham hugging him. He cried for a few minutes into Gundham's jacket until he felt better. Gundham offered if Kazuichi would like to stay with him for the night. So they could get to know one another better. Kazuichi accepted the offer, and they went back to Gundham's place.


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter 5

Kazuichi appreciated all the kind words and affection Gundham was showing towards him. It encouraged Kazuichi that there was truly good in the world and that people may not always be what you think. Not all is what meets the eyes.

Gundham asked if Kazuichi wanted to go to a flower meadow with him. Of course, Kazuichi said yes. Kazuichi never thought of Gundham as a person who cherished flowers. Kazuichi thought he'd like drinking, drag races, and violence. But he was a very trustworthy and caring man. He preferred reading, books, and tea. Simple, young, and honest. Those were the three words that Kazuichi would describe Gundham as.

"Death row, why do I have to wear this blindfold. It is quite ridiculous to be walking around with it on," Kazuichi said. Gundham held Kazuichi's hand in his own and walked in a meadow of flowers. Kazuichi could smell some of the flowers but was unsure if he was correct.

"Death row are we close yet? I'm beginning to think this is just to make me feel foolish..." Kazuichi said, and Gundham took off the blindfold, and Kazuichi smiled in awe. The flowers were superb.

"Flowers are truly like humans," Kazuichi said. Gundham looked perplexed and looked at Kazuichi. He sat down in the meadow of flowers, and Kazuichi followed right behind. "What do you mean, Bambi?" Gundham said and laid down in the meadow of flowers.

"Flowers. Different colours, hues, some small, some tall, some short, some wide. They're more then meets the eye Death row. Flowers are more like us then we see. But flowers cannot speak or move. Which is quite nice. We live in a world where we are judged by what we look like, the colour of our skins, you dig? But flowers can't voice that opinion. Instead, the all grow together in peace. It's lovely honestly, I wish humans were like that, but hate will always be more powerful than love," Kazuichi sighed and rested his face on top of his knees.

"You're wise, Bambi. The flowers remind us, why the rain is necessary," Gundham said, and Kazuichi giggled softly, "Rain? What about it? It's wet and ruins a good day," Kazuichi replied, and Gundham smiled sweetly at him, "Why life is necessary. What lovely and beautiful things rain helps to grow. Here's an example Bambi," Gundham said and pointed at a... rose?

"What 'bout the Rose?" Kazuichi asked in confusion, and Gundham smiled, "A rose. First, it starts a seed. We start as a fetus. Then it grows into a sprout. We grow into babies. Then we both grow at different speeds. But how do we grow? From age and so do flowers. But Flowers do not have mouths. We eat with our mouths to not starve to death, but flowers can't do that. So what is there food? Water and sunlight, and that's enough for them. We humans are greedy and take what we have for granted," Gundham sighed.

"You say I'm wise, but we see the world in two different ways Death row. I see life in a complicated way. I don't see a lot of good in the world if you couldn't tell. I truly think there isn't hope for us. But you...you Death row see the world in such a beautiful way. It's a bit complicated, and people with a small eye may not realize it, but the words you say are intelligent, and out of this world," Kazuichi smiled and laid down in the bed of flowers with Gundham.

"Well, if I'm going to die somebody. It may be today, tomorrow, a week, a year, 5 years. It doesn't matter. I just want to be happy and in a stable state of mind before I pass. God gave us life to make use of it and be happy. What is the point of being miserable? I could miss out on so many marvellous things! Like books and flowers, so many excellent and out of sight things because I was upset and didn't want to leave my room! You dig?" Gundham grinned, looking up at the sky.

"I'm always upset. I wish, I was more like you. More masculine, and straight..." Kazuichi frowned, and that upset Gundham for some odd reason. Kazuichi sighed and looked over at Gundham, who was frowning at him, "Did I say something?" Kazuichi asked Gundham in uncertainty.

"More masculine and straight? Bambi that is absurd. Why would you want to be quote on quote, normal'? When you can stand out," Gundham asked, and Kazuichi frowned.

"Standing out makes people hate you, and if standing out causes you to be bullied, abused, and hurt then...I don't want it...I don't want the pain that I go through every day to just have basic human rights. It's awful Gundham! Standing out is awful! Just because I'm different people judge me and make fun of me and-and...I get in trouble with the police and sometimes put in jail..b-because...I love the same gender... I think you may see now if you didn't, before why I dislike the world so much. People expect me to be s-sin and disgusting. But in reality. I just want to live my l-life and enjoy it to the fullest. People make it so hard for me to even be happy...I...just want to be r-reborn into a normal body," Kazuichi said, and Gundham knew tears were already rolling down Kazuichi's face.

Gundham frowned softly and wrapped his arm around Kazuichi's neck to his shoulder. He pulled Kazuichi closer, "Flowers need time to bloom Bambi. So do you. I know in the future, may that be tomorrow or even 10 years from now. I know you will be able to learn to love yourself because I believe in you!" Gundham said, and all he could see on Kazuichi's face was the look of disappointment.

"How can a person be filled with life one second but then be empty another second. Where does it go, Bambi...you were so joyful a few seconds ago. I'm sorry for making you upset, my apologies," Gundham said and patted Kazuichi's shoulder to try and comfort him.

"People were created to be loved, Bambi. Sadly the world uses people. That's why life is scary. That's why we fear being used and hurt and distance ourselves. The world will never treat amazing people well. The brave souls are looked down upon, the trustworthy souls are called sweat hog. The beautiful women that love their bodies are called skanks. I know I may have come off to you as a bad person, but I think I've learned a lot in our few moments together," Gundham smiled softly and wiped Kazuichi's tears.

"Why," Kazuichi asked. Gundham got up and helped Kazuichi up as well. "Why what?" Gundham asked.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Kazuichi asked. He was going to say more but thought of keeping the sentence simple. "How about I tell you later, let's go get a beer, I told Valentine we would hang today," Gundham said, and Kazuichi followed behind him.

"Valentine! How's it hanging!" Gundham said doing a 'manly' handshake with Twogami. "Oh Bambi, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I apologize on Full meters behalf," Twogami smiled softly. Kazuichi sat next to Gundham and smiled back at Twogami, "It's fine Valentine, don't worry, and thank you."

"I haven't heard anything from Sunshine in 2 days now...you think he's alright...?" Twogami asked. Gundham and Kazuichi looked at each other then back at Twogami, "What do you mean you haven't heard from Sunshine?" Gundham asked.

"I mean, I haven't heard from Sunshine? I even asked the other guys, and they said they didn't know where he was," Twogami said, taking a shot of Vodka. "That's odd. It's not like Sunshine to just...disappear?" Kazuichi said, also taking a shot of Vodka. Gundham hummed softly and took a shot of Whiskey.

After a little while of just drinking and talking to Twogami. Kazuichi and Gundham were both drunk and left a few minutes after Twogami did. Kazuichi sat next to Gundham in the dark alley, and they were both messes, "You told me you were going to tell me how you feel about me. I want to hear it now," Kazuichi frowned, and Gundham just snickered. "What's so amusing?" Kazuichi asked, and Gundham just snickered again.

"Nothing angel, I'm just drunk, and you look so upset about why I haven't told you. I thought you would just forget about it honestly," Gundham laughed, and Kazuichi hit Gundham's arm. "Ouch, let's not fight doll. Why do you want to know so bad anyway? It's not like what I think of you will matter. You shouldn't care about what I think about you," Gundham smiled, and Kazuichi just sat there. Gundham was right, why did Kazuichi care so much?

"I don't know why I care, just tell me, or I think I'm going to go insane," Kazuichi said. "I don't know what to tell you, doll. We don't know much about each other. But from what I've seen over these past months of us being friends. I've seen many sides of you. But you haven't seen lots of sides of me. But, this isn't about me, this is about you. I'm delighted that you are open with your emotions. Not many men are open with there feelings," Gundham said. "But I'm not a ma--"

"Say it. I dare you. I fucking dare you to say that", Gundham growled, and Kazuichi quickly shut his trap. "Good. That's what I thought. Now...where was I..." Gundham sat there for a couple of minutes, looking at the sky, forgetting what he was saying.

"I forgot...but you're far out. I'm always jazzed when you're around because we just kind of get each other. You're like unreal Bambi...you go through so much every day. But you still have a smile on your face. You still treat everyone with respect, and I respect you for that. I look up to you. Maybe you're not physically strong," Gundham giggled, and Kazuichi hit his arm, "But you are mentally strong. If I were in your spot I'd go insane. So I look up to you and am happy you aren't some crazy hag," Gundham said, and Kazuichi smiled softly.

"I don't know if that's what you wanted to hear, but like I'm drunk and I may pass out so, I tried, you asked at the wrong time, Bambi. You suck at the timing of asking questions, you know tha--" Before Gundham could finish, Kazuichi jumped on him and hugged him, "Shut up you hag."

Gundham just laughed and held Kazuichi closer. Kazuichi did it, he finally found another person in the world besides, Nagito who has a heart of gold. Gundham is a complete drag. Kazuichi knew that, better than anyone did. But, this drag has a heart of gold. He doesn't judge Kazuichi for being gay. He is trying to learn more about Kazuichi and his circumstances. He supports Kazuichi and is kind to him. He cares about Kazuichi. He has excellent humour and has a high outlook on life. But...this must entirely be a dream. No one can be as perfect as, Gundham Tanaka. This is just a dream, and Kazuichi is going to awaken someday. Lonely and sad.

In a dark and depressing universe where angels like, Gundham is just a dream that people wish were true. This just can't be true, it isn't genuine. "Please let this be true," Kazuichi said softly, and a single tear fell down his rosy red cheeks. In that moment, all he could think of was Gundham.


	6. Chapter 6

#  Chapter 6 

"You know Bambi...I always drag you along with me," Gundham said, drinking water to help his last night hangover. 

"What on earth are you talking about Death row," Kazuichi said, confused and making breakfast.

"I have been taking you along places with me like we are running errands together. I hope you can forgive me. How about you choose what we do today?"Gundham smiled, "It will be a bonding experience."

"Hm? Sure! I always wanted to go places, but I never had any time," Kazuichi smiled and gave Gundham breakfast, "You enjoy cooking don't you Bambi,' Gundham said and started eating, "Very good at it always I see," Gundham giggled and Kazuichi smiled at Gundham's remark.

Kazuichi went back to his home to change, while Gundham did the same. Gundham put on a white button-up shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a bit of chest and black pants lowered down on the hip. He had a colourful blue hat with a single feather sticking out of the top. Kazuichi was wearing a loose fitted, white collared shirt with bright blue pants and a multicoloured blue hat that happened to match Gundham's. Kazuichi put on his clothes and headed back over to Gundham's house. "I usually just go to the town market and look at all the wonderful art, and paintings but I fear I might, bore you..." Kazuichi frowned. 

"No, no, This is your day. I won't be bored, Bambi. I'm always excited whenever you're around. Let's go to the market," Gundham pulled Kazuichi to the market. Kazuichi smiled at Gundham fondly. No one had shown Kazuichi this type of affection before in his entire life. 

They looked around. Gundham watched Kazuichi get enthusiastic about animals and paintings. It was quite adorable that Kazuichi did not fit the standard of the time, Gundham thought to himself. Kazuichi was very energetic and full of life. But, when Kazuichi cries it troubles, Gundham. Such a delightful individual who smiles like there is no tomorrow suddenly turns into an apprehensive wreck with the tremendous words thrown at him. Gundham would do anything to show Kazuichi the genuine side of the world, but God knows that it is not time yet. 

Gundham watched as the younger male would pet cows and feed sheep. Society's hearts are always made of fool gold. It looks real and beautiful, but it is fake. But Kazuichi was distinctive. The man positively had a heart of pure gold. So sweet and sincere. Of course, there were marks, but everyone's story has wounds and scars. We just require someone or something to heal those bruises and blemishes.

"Death row, are you alright? You look fatigued. I'm sorry, my apologies," Kazuichi frowned, and Gundham smirked, "No, no, I was just thinking. I'm very comfortable Bambi, how about we go see the pigs now," Gundham suggested. Kazuichi grinned and approved. They were about to start walking until they heard a voice.

"Gundham!" The voice said, and they both swung around. It was her, Gundham's ex-wife. "Well, I found the pig," Kazuichi stated under his breathe. 

"Oh, it's you. What do you need, have I not made it clear yet that I want nothing to do with you?" Gundham said and frowned, "Excuse me, Bambi, could you leave for a moment?" Gundham asked Kazuichi, and he nodded, "Will do." Kazuichi walked off, and Gundham looked back at his ex-wife, Sonia.

"Gundham, darling, please tell me you miss me too. This time we've been separated has made me reminisce so much. I yearn for you! You were my everything! You still are my everything. I need you more than anyone, we are meant for one another please Gundham just rethink this," Sonia cried.

"Sonia... I need to tell you something. I do not deserve your tears. I will not sit here and let you paint me the villain. As we both know that love should not be forced but already be there. We were not in love. Just silly and young. I do not want to see you cry, Sonia. You are a lovely woman. You deserve better. I am sorry for yelling the last time we encountered I was drunk and not in the right state of mind. I just need you to know that I hope you the best and find someone worthy of your love. Please take care of yourself and tell your mother I said hello," Gundham said and Sonia was wide-eyed.

She had no clue what to say and just stood there stunned. "I must be going. I'm leaving my good friend waiting," Gundham said and walked off. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. We talked. I think she understood what I meant. I hope at least," Gundham sighed and looked stressed. 

"Your house is extremely dark and disheartening Death row. You like flowers don't you? How about we get some and plant you a garden! This could also be a bonding experience!" Kazuichi said excitedly, trying to change the topic. Gundham smiled with his boxy grin, "Sure, that sounds astonishing," Gundham said. They went found seeds in the market and brought them home with other gardening supplies. They started to gardening and soon understood it was not as straightforward as they thought.

"Where does this go?" Gundham said picking up a bag of seeds. "I'm not sure..." Kazuichi said and sighed, "I'm going to ring up Two Stories. He gardens a lot I hope he can be a help," Kazuichi said and walked inside to call, Nekomaru. He turned the dial on the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello, Nekomaru Nidai speaking how may I be of service to you," The man said with a passionate and loud voice. "Ah, yes, Hello Two story's this is Bambi! Listen, Death row and I are having some trouble with gardening. Can you please come over to Death row's house if you aren't busy," Kazuichi said over the phone.

"Ah, yes! Of course! I'll be there," Nekomaru said and hung up. He put on his cap and set off to help the troubled younger men. Nekomaru arrived fairly quickly and started to help the boys. They started right away, and in a few hours, they were done. With Nekomarus help, they finished faster then you could say, Jack Robinson! 

"So, Death row. You must water the plants on a daily. Do not wait to water them but don't water them too much. They could drown," Nekomaru said, and Gundham nodded. "What fantasists you about plants so much, Nekomaru ?" Kazuichi asked.

"Well, Bambi plants are companions. We should care for them as they give us air and they are so superb. I could go on and on concerning flowers, but I should be on my way. But have any of you heard from Sunshine? It's been a few days now and I'm getting anxious," Nekomaru said.

"Ah, no, we haven't. We are concerned regarding him ourselves. We'll tell you if we discover anything or hear anything from him, Nekomaru," Gundham said, and Nekomaru nodded. He shuffled to his car and motioned goodbye.

"A kind man," Kazuichi said in awe, and Gundham looked over at him. Kazuichi was smiling at, Nekomaru driving off. It was such a beautiful genuine smile. Gundham felt...jealous. Why didn't Kazuichi smile like that around him? Why is he envious? There is nothing to be jealous about, Nekomaru and Kazuichi have associated with each other for a longer period. It's only suspected of two intimate companions. But, Gundham wanted Kazuichi to smile like that around him as well. He wanted Kazuichi to feel comfortable and safe around him. He craved Kazuichi to demand on him a little. He wanted to protect Kazuichi and show him the greatest things in life. But maybe that's Gundham being self-centered. "Y-Yea...kind man..." Gundham frowned softly.


	7. Chapter 7

#  Chapter 1 

"A ball?" Kazuichi questioned Gundham. "Yes! A ball is coming to our town and its in the big house near Bloom street! I thought we could go! As good ol'buddys!" Gundham smiled, "I also invited the rest of the gang. If they show up," Gundham giggled.

"So what do you say! Lay it on me," Gundham suggested. "I think that would be nice Death row. Let's do it," Kazuichi smiled. So it was set. They were going to go to the ball. Neither have them have gone to one of these balls since it was only for the rich. But they were determined to go.

Kazuichi and Gundham started to get ready. Gundham wore a fedora while wearing a white long sleeve button down with suspenders, and light brown pants with black shoes. Kazuichi had his hair curled while wearing a black jacket, brown button-down, with green shoes. Kazuichi came out of the guest room he was staying in Gundham's house.

Gundham was sitting on the couch while reading the news. "Death row! Let's go," Kazuichi said, walking out his guest room, and Gundham turns to face him. His cheeks turn into a soft red. He puts down the newspaper and smiles at Kazuichi, "You look nice Bambi," He pats his shoulder, not knowing what to do. "Thanks, Death row, so do you," He smiled at him and hugged him into a warm embrace. "Bambi, what are you doing?" Gundham asked, and Kazuichi pulled back. "Oh, sorry. I just wanted to hug you, just thought you wouldn't mind," He rubbed his arm.

"Do it again," Gundham said, and Kazuichi looked at him, confused. But smiled and hugged Gundham again, "You hunk," Kazuichi giggled, and Gundham hugged his back. "I've never actually hugged anyone besides my mother. But when I did, she said I was weak, said that men should not show emotions such as sadness and fear," Gundham sighed and hid his face in Kazuichi's neck.

"Well, people in our era forget that you are human and not emotionless beings," Kazuichi giggled, "Weakness does not mean you aren't manly or strong. It shows you are strong enough to know that showing emotion won't affect who you are as a person. You learn from your weaknesses," Kazuichi smiled and took his hand. "Come on now, Death row, we will be late," Kazuichi giggled and walked out. Gundham smiled and thought to himself how lucky he was to have someone as wise and strong as Kazuichi.

They walked into the ball near Bloom street, and it was beautiful. Lights everywhere, it was huge as well filled with people wearing similar clothing like Kazuichi and Gundham. Some people were dancing, drinking, having a chat, or eating. It looked lovely. "This is a thing from some type of sissy-," Gundham said and looked over at Kazuichi, who was amazed by everything and taken back. "This is gorgeous...I always had dreams as a little boy of going to one of these. Never thought I would ever go to one," Kazuichi smiled.

Gundham didn't want to ruin that for Kazuichi, so he just followed and nodded. Kazuichi was looking around and swung in a circle and smiled. "This is gorgeous!" Kazuichi smiled and looked at fancy decorations while Gundham looked at Kazuichi. Gundham smiled softly, "It is...isn't it..."

"Bambi?" Gundham said and walked up behind him. "Hmm?" Kazuichi said, turning around, and Gundham took hold of Kazuichi's hand. He smiled and looked him in the eyes, "Would you like to dance?" He said, and Kazuichi ears turned a soft red. "I..." He turned to see many men dancing with each other on the dance floor. He turned back at Gundham and smiled "I... would love to dance with you, Death row," Kazuichi said, and Gundham walked onto the dance floor that was, packed with many people dancing to classical music.

Gundham put a hand on Kazuichi's waist and the other holding his hand. Kazuichi was holding Gundham's hand and had his hand on his shoulder. They danced with one another, not being able to take their eyes off each other. They were lost in each other's eyes, it was like an ocean. They had fallen too deep and couldn't get out.

"You're very stunning Bambi," Gundham softly said to him, and Kazuichi giggled, "You don't have to lie to me, Death row I don't mind if you find me unattractive, no one's ever called me stunning..." Kazuichi said. "Well, then I'll tell you every day how stunning you are until you realize you are my darling," Gundham softly said to Kazuichi, who couldn't do anything but nod.

They continued to dance for a while until Gundham wanted to get a drink. So then Kazuichi followed him, and they got drunk together. Sadly they were kicked out because Gundham almost started a fight with a man. They ran together in the streets immensely drunk out of there minds. They ran into a field of grass and fell by each other's sides.

"Okay, okay, but listen," Gundham giggled and turned to his side to face Kazuichi. " When I was younger, I accidentally drank my old man's liquor thinking it was juice!" Gundham and Kazuichi laughed and couldn't stop, "You moron! What happened after?!" Kazuichi giggled. "I became super sick and had to go to doctors for regular check-ups. It was awful. But I skipped many days of school. The reason I never properly graduated," Gundham giggled.

"You know Bambi...You look gorgeous in the moonlight..." Gundham said and held Kazuichi's cheek in his hand. "Please don't stuff like that...or I'll..." Kazuichi frowned. "Or you'll what?" Gundham asked, and Kazuichi blushed, "or I'll fall for you even harder than I already am..." Kazuichi said and looked away. "But...I already have fallen for you," Gundham said and turned to Kazuichi's face to face him.

"Don't say that please...don't...you like women. I like men. We are worlds apart Death row," Kazuichi frowns and tears roll down his face. "No...please my darling, don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry. It makes me feel as if it's my fault. I'm drunk right now, Bambi. I will forget everything tomorrow, so I need you to remember what I tell you. Okay?" Gundham said, wiping Kazuichi's eyes. Kazuichi nodded and listened to him.

"You are so beautiful. God, sometimes I catch myself just staring at you for no reason. Your smile glows with this lovely light. Your words speak thousands, and you inspire me so much to be myself and to fight for what's right. When we were dancing, tonight, I couldn't help but just fall deeper for you. The way we danced was breathtaking. It was like we had done it before. Like it was all so natural. God Bambi, what have you done to me... making such an awful man like me fall so deeply for you..." Gundham said and was holding onto Kazuichi's hips.

Kazuichi was lost for words and just hugged Gundham, "Death row..." Kazuichi was able to say after a few minutes of hugging in silence. "Yes, darling?" Gundham said into his ear, and Kazuichi laid his forehead on Gundham's. "Kiss me...please. I yearn for you," Kazuichi asked and hiccuped. "We're drunk, Bambi..." Gundham softly says. "So? Please..." Kazuichi hiccuped again, and Gundham sighed softly, "You are so lucky I'm hocked for you," Gundham said, and Kazuichi just giggled.

They start kissing one another. Kazuichi's hands around Gundham's neck and Gundham put his hands on Kazuichi's waist. They kissed for a while. Embracing one another as they would never see the other ever again, not wanting to leave each other's lips. They stopped for a quick second to get a breath of air and continued from there. But Gundham stopped all of sudden and Kazuichi was confused, "W-What's wrong Death row?" Kazuichi asked, scared that he did something wrong. "Is it okay if we do it at my house? I'm scared of the pig seeing us..." Gundham said, and Kazuichi nodded. He understood that they could both get arrested for homosexual behaviour and could even get executed. Gundham was looking out for both of them and especially Kazuichi. But Kazuichi can't help but feel like he doesn't want others to see him kissing another man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play fire on fire by Sam smith while reading the ball part where they dance  
> and skip to 0:45! I listened to the song while writing this chapter. As well,  
> this whole chapter is inspired by the song.♥


	8. Chapter 8

# Chapter 8

TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE/ VIOLENCE, AND USE OF HOMOPHOBIC SLURS!

everything in italic is a flashback to the previous night!

The next day the room was a mess, alcohol bottles on the floor. The vinyl record player was still on since they forgot to turn it off, as well their sheets on the floor. Hair was messy, and their shirts were off. They were holding each other close like they didn't want to let go as if it depended on their lives. The room smelled like a mixture of alcohol and a vanilla scent. Gundham's hands around Kazuichi's waist. Kazuichi had his hands around Gundham's neck.

_Gundham's arm's around Kazuichi as they kissed on the couch. "You know Bambi, You're a true sinner," Gundham hiccuped softly into Kazuichi's ear. Kazuichi had heard that a few times in his life, a few? No, a couple of hundred times. "R-Really...why?" Kazuichi frowned, thinking that Gundham was just pulling a joke on him and didn't truly, like him._

_"Because you stole my heart. You made a male who liked women and, only women question why he had fallen for a man," Gundham giggled, kissing his neck, "You make me so desperate for you, Bambi. Do you wear women's fragrance? It smells rather sweet to be a man's."_

_"Ah...yes, I do. I feel like it makes me feel more like myself. I never liked the strong scents men's fragrance was," Kazuichi giggled softly. "Cute. Very cute, Bambi," Gundham hiccuped and continued to kiss him. "Would you like to dance with me?" Gundham asked him in a soft voice, reassuring him that it was alright to decline his request. "You sure love to groove, don't you Death row," Kazuichi hiccuped and giggled. Gundham smiled softly at him and creased Kazuichi's cheek. Kazuichi agreed and, Gundham's face was glowing more than usual. He took his Kazuichi's. They were hand in hand, Kazuichi's hand on Gundham's shoulder and Gundham's on Kazuichi's waist._

_Record playing as they got lost in each other's eyes. "I have always meant to ask you about the scar on your side. I had seen it once and, that was when Two story's and you, starting throwing water at one another. You had to take off your shirt so he could give you another one but, you had a massive scar on the right side of your body, It looked awful, are you alright?" Gundham said, not having any bad intention behind the remark. He was genuinely asking from the goodness in his heart. But the response he got was something he never dreamed of, Kazuichi stopped dancing and wanted to cry. He was...scared. Kazuichi took a deep breathe in and said-_

_"It...was made by my father," Kazuichi said softly, basically whispering but, it was loud enough for Gundham to hear. Gundham saw how Kazuichi was on the verge of crying and understood it was the wrong time to ask the question. He felt an ache in his heart when he saw his helpless face. Gundham opened his arms out and held Kazuichi in a warm embrace. "It's okay, Bambi. Just tell me when you're ready, I'll be here until you are," Gundham hiccuped and started patting Kazuichi's head to comfort him. Kazuichi eye's widened. No one had ever told him that...no one has ever comforted him when he was on the verge of tears. He liked this feeling...he wanted this feeling to continue. It felt too good to be true._

_"Kids..." Kazuichi said, his voice was quiet as if he was a helpless puppy. "Kids did that to you?" Gundham asked, still holding Kazuichi in his embrace. "No...the kid's at school always made fun of it when we had to wash up afterwards so we wouldn't stink the rest of the day. They would see my scar and make fun of me. They always laughed at me and said how revolting it was. But never let me tell the story of why I have it. No one ever listened to me, or they either forced me to tell them but, here you are...telling you don't mind if I don't want to tell you. You just want me happy. You want me to be ready and okay when I tell you...Why do you do this Death row? Cruel. You are such a cruel man. I can see why all the women love such a man like you. Perfect is what everyone uses to describe your Death row. Everything about you is perfect. Why is it someone like me kissing your lips and being held in your warm embrace? I don't deserve to have my horrid lips touch yours. You are an angel in disguise, aren't you Death row..." Kazuichi started crying into Gundham's shirt. Gundham comforted him and wiped his tears. He didn't say anything, not even a sigh came out of his mouth. He just comforted Kazuichi until he was capable of talking again._

_"My dad...he did it. That day when he saw me kiss the boy. He pushed me into a glass table. My father left me to bleed. Thank goodness my mother came in at the right time she called the doctor and they came quickly. Sadly I had to get it stitched since the cut was massive. The doctor told me it would never recover, and I cried so hard. I just wanted to find love Death row...but, instead, I got called a queer and fag at school. So many slurs thrown at me and, it wasn't any better at home. My dad would beat me constantly. Punch after punch, beat 'till I was blue. The amounts of times I was in the hospital...I just wanted to love the same gender. Is it that much of a crime! I just want to be myself!" Kazuichi felt weak. He felt so vulnerable at that moment, a feeling he hasn't felt in a few years. He was going to fall on his knees but, Gundham caught him and frowned. "My angel...my sweet broken angel...you need to rest," Gundham said. "Thank you for telling me Kazuichi, this must have been extremely difficult for you."_

_"I-I'm sorry for being such a nuisance. You probably have more important things to do anyway," Kazuichi sniffed while sitting down on the couch. "No no, please don't call yourself that Bambi, I'm sorry you went through so many things that you truly did not deserve at all. I'm sorry the world is cruel. I know saying sorry doesn't solve anything but, I'm not pitying you. I'm genuinely angry...you had to go through so much pain by yourself. All we can do is hope it changes, hope is all we can do in this time and age," Gundham said and, Kazuichi looked up at him._

_"Thank you for everything."_

_"No, thank you for being the best thing in my life."_

Gundham woke up, having a raging headache. But he felt calm when smelling the vanilla scent, confused as well because he didn't own anything that had a vanilla scent. Gundham opened his eyes, and he felt dizzy and, his vision was blurry. After a couple of seconds, his vision became more, clear and, that's when he saw Kazuichi. Shirtless. His scar and chest on full display. It was clear they did not go too far in what they were doing.

They were probably going to do 'it' but both of them fell asleep. Gundham could only remember a few things that happened yesterday. Everything felt like a dream. Such as talking and kissing in the field and the story of Kazuichi scar. He was disoriented and didn't know how to react. He didn't want to make it a big deal, but he also didn't understand his feelings towards Kazuichi. They had been mutual friends for a while, but when Gundham started showing interest in Kazuichi as a person. He never expected himself to be so intrigued by Kazuichi and his life. 

Gundham got up and put his shirt on. He put the blanket properly on Kazuichi and left him, leaving him alone in the room. It was raining, and everything was cold. He sat outside his house under some cover from the rain. He lit a cigarette and smoked a few puffs. Lots of things running through his head, but mostly how he should he feel. He didn't feel any different. He was disgusted...not at Kazuichi but himself for making an innocent drunk man tell someone their deepest secret. Gundham shivered a bit and thought about how he feared to lose everyone he loves if he makes a simple mistake.

What if he did like Kazuichi more than friends? It's a simple possibility. No, that's silly, Gundham thought to himself. He has only talked to Kazuichi for a while to say he likes him. What if in the future he does though? What if he does start to like Kazuichi? What will people think of him, then? What if others find out? Will he go to jail or get executed? What will his family think of him? What will his friends think of him?

Fear took over Gundham. He was overreacting, but everything he just thought could be a possibility. Anyone with a brain knew it was. All these things running through his head, but all he wanted in life was a happy life. He just wanted to live life without regrets, and he always wanted a family. Well, he didn't want a family. His mother always wanted to have a family, but that isn't happening anytime soon.

"Death row?" A quiet voice came from the door. It was Kazuichi. "Hm?" Gundham hummed and blew some smoke from his mouth. "Can we talk?" Kazuichi asked and frowned. "About what?" Gundham questioned while offering Kazuichi a cigarette, but he turned it down. The atmosphere was tense. Both of them looking at each other knowing, full well what Kazuichi wanted to talk about. "About last night?" Kazuichi said while sitting next to Gundham. Gundham didn't want to talk about last night. He wanted to act like it never happened.

"Bambi, we were both drunk. Let's forget about it," Gundham said softly not wanting to come off aggressive. "W-What..." Kazuichi stuttered not knowing what else to say. "It's just...I don't know Bambi I just don't know what to do. I don't know my feelings towards you and, I think we're both confused. In the meantime, let's stay friends, alright ol' pal? Let's figure things out while time goes by," Gundham said, reaching his hand out for Kazuichi to shake it. Kazuichi didn't understand...was Gundham just playing with his heart?

"Oh. Okay...understood," Kazuichi frowned and shook Gundham's hand. "I'll go inside and make breakfast," Gundham got up and started to walk back inside, "You coming?" Gundham stopped in front of his doorway and asked Kazuichi, who shook his head and replied, "I'll be there in a second, I'll just stay out here for a little longer."

Gundham nodded and went inside to make breakfast. While Kazuichi stayed outside in the cold rain, softly crying to himself. Last night meant the world to him. Being told that he was loved was the only thing he ever wanted in his life, but now the person who told him he was loved just told him to forget it ever happened.

Does Gundham not remember the things he said to Kazuichi yesterday? Does he not remember the passionate kisses they shared yesterday and how he told him that he was beautiful. All the things Kazuichi had longed for his whole life...someone to tell him he was, beautiful. Now the person doesn't even want to remember what happened.

All Kazuichi ever wanted was to be loved and to feel love. He has never felt that feeling before his whole life. He knew it was too good to be true, too good for someone like him. It's all he wants in life, but he's not deserving of anyone's love...


	9. Chapter 9

# Chapter 9

Kazuichi has been having frequent dreams about Gundham night after night about what happened that night. Nothing sexual at all, just of Gundham running his fingers through Kazuichi's hair. Gundham, kissing Kazuichi's cheeks and hugging him. He just wanted to do cute things like that with Gundham. But he fears he messed everything up by getting drunk with him

Kazuichi planned to meet Nagito that day. So he got ready and started to walk to the pub where he was going to meet Nagito. When he walked outside, he instantly felt a cool breeze hit his face. It felt nice, kind of refreshing. As well it was a sign that winter was coming soon. He walked into the pub and saw Nagito sitting in a corner, waving at him. Kazuichi walked over and sat in front of Nagito.

They began talking, about their day, how their lives were going, and just normal things but, suddenly the topic of Gundham came into play. "What do you think about Death row, Bambi?" Nagito asked and took a shot of alcohol. Kazuichi felt uneasy and confused, "What about him...? We're good friends. That's all."

Nagito spat out his drink and laughed loudly. "W-what? What's so funny?" Kazuichi asked in confusion. "G-good friends? Hah! Don't make me laugh, Bambi. Anyone could tell he is head over heels for you. He looks at you like you're his entire world or something," Nagito giggled, "Tell me how you feel about him! Lay one on me! I won't judge you at all. I am a drag queen, after all, I am not in any place to judge you."

Kazuichi thought for a bit his mind was racing and, he was overwhelmed with the emotions he was feeling. Guilt, for getting so drunk and nearly doing 'it' with his friend. Anger, for Gundham telling him to forget about the entire night. Sadness, that Gundham isn't holding him in his arms right now. Grief, that maybe he just lost a friend. At the moment, he didn't know what to say so just said the first word that came to mind.

"I...his arms," Kazuichi said softly. Nagito stared at Kazuichi with an eyebrow raised, "Arms? That's how you feel about him?" Nagito was confused but listened anyway.

" His arms... when I was in his arms...It felt like...Like all the sadness inside me melted away...like I was free..." Kazuichi said softly, "Something about him...makes me feel a little more alive and a far less lost. My heart...It does a little flip when I'm around him," Kazuichi giggled. "His eyes are stunning...Like nothing, I've seen before. I remember him telling me that, 'I have the eyes like the sun' He has beautiful eyes...I just wish they were looking at me. To me...eyes have a language of their own. Just looking at a person's eyes speaks millions of more words that the mouth can't," Kazuichi frowned. "I want to show him the more fun side of me, but I cannot help but let my emotions get the better of me when I'm around him."

"Woah...see! I told you that I didn't believe you two were just buddies. The way you just talked about him, anyone with sense could tell that the two of you were more than friends. So watch out for how you talk about him to others or others will get suspicious. You're lucky I care about you and don't care about if you like men or not," Nagito laughed.

"You know Angel eyes, I realized you know a lot about homosexual relationships. Are you...homosexual as well?" Kazuichi asked and Nagito shook his head. "Hey, hey, don't get ahead of yourself buckaroo," Nagito smacked Kazuichi's head and laughed. "Hey, what was that for!" Jungkook frowned.

"I may dress in women's clothing, but I'm not homosexual. Since I look very feminine, I was taught that it would be better if I was, a woman. I hated that I was feminine. I hated it more than anything in this world, but when I found about drag, I tried it and, I loved it. I loved the makeup, the fancy clothing, the lights and all the movement. But I would never date a man or anyone in general honestly. I only need myself and, I will be fine," Nagito laughed, "I don't think anyone would date me because of the drag thing. But I could give less of a shit what those two-faced lizards have to say since I love myself. Drag made me find self-love and, as long as I can do drag and be myself I'll be the happiest man out there,"

Nagito is indeed mentally stronger than Kazuichi ever could be. He knows what he wants and when he wants. Nagito has his whole life together, even after having a traumatic past. He has everything planned and is always calm and collected while Kazuichi is the complete opposite. Kazuichi doesn't know what he wants and not when he wants it. He is scared and a coward. He most definitely doesn't have his life together.

"Enough about me moron, what about Death row? Are you going to tell him?" Nagito asked and, Kazuichi shook his head repeatedly. "Are you out of your mind! I could never. He's straight and, I think he misses his ex-wife sometimes...and if he did return my feelings...what will I do? I can't love him. I'm the worst at love. I was never shown it in my childhood. I was only taught violence and aggression. This is the 1960's Angel eyes. People like me...don't deserve to live. I only ruin things, I am a mistake. A mistake god made," Kazuichi frowned and was on the verge of tears. All this negativity affected him. All he was taught at a young age was that he is a mistake, a mess up. A failure, someone who could never accomplish anything.

"Say that again you, idiot. You could never be a mistake. Mistakes are people that talk down on others and make them feel little of themselves to boost their stupid egos. That my friend, you are not. A mistake is someone who abuses people for being different, who harms others for not fitting a certain stereotype. That you're not my beautiful moon flower. You see the beauty in everything may that be a pretty flower or an ugly toad," Nagito chuckles a little, "So don't call yourself a mistake, because you are nothing close to that," Nagito smiled and pats Kazuichi's head, "Well I'm off, I have a show in an hour. I need to get ready for the show. Bye Bambi, stay strong! I'm always here for you, moon flower" 

Nagito walked off to get ready for his show and, Kazuichi sat there drinking his alcohol and thinking about everything Nagito just told him. "Why must love be so confusing and tortuous," Kazuichi said to himself softly and sighed. "I would be lying if I said I don't think about the possibility of you liking me as much as I like you, every single night.." Kazuichi said softly to himself. His voice was hitched and breathy.

"This is what love is huh...It's frightening."


	10. Chapter 10

#  Chapter 10 

Gundham sat at his doorsteps, smoking a cigarette. The wind slowly blowing in his hair. He sat there just lost in thought. Just being reminded  
of the things Kazuichi had said to him several nights ago. The horrible things Kazuichi had been through. He was telling someone he barely   
knew. Gundham felt like he was taking advantage of Kazuichi. Those things Kazuichi said just made Gundham, worried. Kazuichi had gone   
through hell and back. But he still smiles and tries to overcome it.

To Gundham. That's so unbelievable, Kazuichi is such an influential person in his life. Gundham is a coward. He runs away from his issues   
and just hopes they solve themselves, but he's come to realize that will never happen.

Kazuichi had scars and bruises all over his body from what Gundham can remember. His memory is still kind of blurry. But what he knows  
for sure is those aren't just bruises and scars. Those are Kazuichi's battle scars. To Gundham...those scars on Kazuichi 's body aren't just   
some bruises. Every individual scar has a story, had a powerful story to inspire people in the future.

All this thinking of Kazuichi is making Gundham feel...lost? Gundham doesn't know how to feel anymore. His feelings are making everything  
more complicated from Gundham. When he looks at Kazuichi, he feels a happy sensation that he has never really felt before in his life.  
But maybe it's not true happiness? Gundham has been feeling numb these few years, so maybe what he feels for Kazuichi isn't true happiness?

Kazuichi walked up to Gundham. "Death row...Good afternoon," Kazuichi said. "Afternoon, Bambi," Gundham said and took a puff of his cigarette.  
Kazuichi sat next to Gundham. The sat in silence, but the silence was kind of heartwarming. They didn't need to speak. They felt happy just by   
being near each other.

"Where were you this morning..." Gundham asked. "Oh...with Angel eyes we wanted to catch up and talk with each other since it had been  
a while," Kazuichi said. Gundham looked at Kazuichi, who was smiling fondly at him. His smile was gorgeous. Brighter then millions of   
suns, blinding like them as well. Everything about Kazuichi was inhuman to Gundham. How could someone be so angelic and unearthly?   
"Bambi, can I ask you something? If it's alright with you?" Gundham asked and took another puff of his cigarette.

"Yea! Of course!" Kazuichi said, and Gundham sighed, "How does it feel?" Gundham asked. Kazuichi looked extremely confused. He asked,   
"How does what feel Death row?"

"How does it feel to know that you bring out the best in me?" Gundham said. It was a dumb question, Gundham asked it without thinking.   
He just wanted it to be less awkward, and also he wanted to hear Kazuichi's angelic voice at every moment he possibly could. "The best   
in you?" Kazuichi laughed at the remark Gundham had made.

"I didn't know that's how you felt, but if it's true, then I'm incredibly happy. Knowing that I make you happy makes me happy! But what   
do you mean by best in you?" Kazuichi said and, Gundham shrugged, "When you're around I'm smiling. But when you aren't I'm suddenly   
sad and lonely. Take a candle, for example. Without the light, it's dark and lonely. But with the light, it's a warm feeling, and it's bright," Gundham said.

"I would usually compliment how deep the things you say are but, that isn't the best example Death row," Kazuichi giggled and, Gundham   
looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, firstly. The light melts the candle. If I'm the light and your the candle. I wouldn't be helping you. I would be draining you and hurting   
you until there's none of you left. Like a beautiful curse. A better example would be a flashlight in a dark mine. Let's say your a person lost   
in a mine. You're lost and confused. Probably scared or panicked. But then suddenly you find a flashlight and finally, you can see, and you   
feel safe. In this case, I would be the flashlight," Kazuichi smiled at Gundham.

"Wow. That's...just...wow. That's amazing," Gundham smiled and pat Kazuichi 's head. "You're pretty wise for a youngster Bambi," Gundham laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that young! I'm older than you!" Kazuichi pouted and Gundham smiled. Teasing Kazuichi was funny and adorable to   
Gundham. "I'm just teasing buddy, don't mind me, I'm still taller than you though!" Gundham laughed. They talked for a while. Not   
realizing how much time was passing. But they could care less. To them, the presence of each other was happiness enough. Lost in   
each other's eyes as they spoke. Unable to look away.

"Wow hours have passed now, time fly's when you're having fun I guess," Gundham laughed and got up. "Let's go inside, I'll make get us   
some whiskey, and we can play checkers. I demand a rematch after I lost last time," Gundham smiled and helped Kazuichi up. "Are you   
sure you want to lose again?" Kazuichi laughed. "Hey! I'm going to win this time, just watch me!"

"Wow, you want to lose that badly, don't you," Kazuichi chuckled. Gundham took one last puff of his third cigarette today, before   
putting it in his ashtray. Kazuichi and Gundham both walked into Gundham's house, laughing and making comments about each   
other. Gundham got the whiskey, and they both sat down on couches opposite each other with a table in the middle where the checker board was.

Before they could start playing or say anything, Gundham's telephone started to ring. "I'll get it, just stay seated," He said and walked   
to the telephone, which was on the wall. He picked it up and said, "Hello, Gundham Tanaka speaking. Speak your business."  
"H-Hello," The person said. Gundham could hear the panic and distress in the person's voice, Gundham was concerned.  
"Hello? Who is this?" Gundham asked.

The person gulped and said, "G-Gundham, this is Nekomaru. Hajime has been hospitalized...the doctors fear he may not have much time to live."

Gundham's mouth was wide open, and the phone fell out of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your messages always encourage me! Seeing them make me so happy and excited that people enjoy my work! Thank you all for the support!


End file.
